1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for holding speakers such as high fidelity speakers.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been discovered that the quality of music propagated into a room from hifi speakers may be improved tremendously by arranging and orienting the speakers within the room in accordance with the size and the configuration of the room, furnishings in the room and number of people occupying the room. It has been discovered that the quality of music may be improved considerably by merely varying the direction of the sound propagated from such speakers through a range directed approximately horizontally from the periphery of the room toward the center thereof to an angle 10.degree. to 15.degree. above the horizontal and even in extreme occasions as much as 45.degree. above the horizontal.
Since hifi speakers are housed in housings having numerous different sizes, shapes and configurations, heretofore there has been no reasonably acceptable support which would accommodate the wide variation of speakers. Some listeners have gone so far as to resort to propping speakers at various attitudes by inserting ashtrays, books or other spacers under the forward edge of the speaker to aim the speaker generally upwardly.
It has been discovered that elevating the center of the loud speakers to an elevation of about two feet off the floor and directing the sound upwardly and outwardly from that location also serves to enhance quality. Generally, furnishings and supports currently available do not provide for convenient support of speakers at this optimum elevation while accommodating ready adjustment of the attitude of such speakers so that adjustment can conveniently made by even the most unskilled operator. While adjustable easels and other stands of various natures have been proposed for numerous different applications, applicant is unaware of any adjustable stands which have been proposed for supporting a speaker at a low elevation and readily adjustable to vary the orientation of the speaker or which would readily adjust to accommodate speakers of numerous different widths.